Ryth
He is dumb and eats lifesavers ryth kil,s the god king in infinity blade 3. He stabs himself when you defeat himRyth is a Deathless found in Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III. Ryth is only interested in fighting Siris for sport. He states that he has no care for the Great Pact or Siris's activities in Saranthia, and that he longs for a worthy battle. If Ryth wins the fight, he bows respectfully to Siris like most regular enemies do. He uses holy ring he loses and can be destroyed with kurganic Ryth can only be battled if Siris or Isa is wielding a Solar transport energy blade. On any occasion after the first battle, he is immune to seven out of eight elements (however, sometimes he'll be immune to all the eight elements except for Holy and crystal). The one element he is exposed to is randomized in each encounter, although he never has spectrum defence, and is always vulnerable to a Darkfire or Spectrum gem. Equipment and Tactics Ryth uses a black version of the EXO Armor and EXO Helm, with a purple vertical light in the middle of his mask. He also carries a heavy version of the Solar Trans-LX with a unique black-and-purple blade (the same color as a Solar-Trans Weapon equiped with a Dark elemental gem, although his weapon does not deal Dark damage), much like the Exo-Pilot titan carries the Arual double-handed. He is the only enemy known to wield a similar weapon that the player must equip to fight him, other than Xyloto. He has three fury chains. His first fury chain is confusing and cannot be dodged without dual weapons. He jumps into a mid-air barrel roll, kicking the player several times. After landing, he stabs the player and continues to spin around and swipe to the player's right. The second is very deceitful due to his very fast speed in his kick. After kicking, he stabs the player. This is followed by a diagonal slash from the upper right corner of the screen. His third fury chain is a back-flip followed by a front-flip in which Ryth slashes down at the player. He proceeds to slash upwards, to the player's left, and again out of the upper left corner. This fury chain is a bit slower than the others, and the first slash can be parried, ending the fury chain altogether. He and Saydhi are the only Deathless without spectrum defense. If you do not want to spend money buying an elemental gem every time you fight him, a Rare Spectrum Gem (when you forge a Rare Fire, Ice, and Water Elemental Attack Gems together) or a Rare Darkfire Gem (when you forge a Rare Shock, Poison, and Wind Elemental Attack Gems together) should do the trick for you. If you don't have these, since Ryth will only have 7 elemental defenses, just apply the one he is not using to your weapon. The Holy Band is the best ring to use against him, as he will always be vulnerable to Holy. To make best use of the Holy Band, when fighting Ryth, it is highly suggested that you obtain a hexagon gem with "on magic get x shield" so you can block all attacks and keep using the Holy spell until he is defeated. However, the amount of shields it replenishes must be high, since Ryth drains 5 shield points per attack. Healing rings, such as Ring of Man, are not advised because Ryth will probably kill you in 1 hit in later Rebirths. Infinity Blade II Two requirements must be met before Ryth will appear: MX-Goliath must be defeated, and Siris must possess a Solar Trans weapon. At the beginning of the Rebirth immediately after the requirements are met, Ryth is shown flying into the hangar via an unidentified aerial craft. (Noticing this air craft will earn you the What was that? achievement.) He can be found there from then on. Ryth is a level 1000 enemy, and with each rebirth you meet him, his level increases by 500. He is one of the, if not the strongest, enemies in the game (by level). Ryth drops a +400 fire square gem after being defeated. Infinity Blade III Ryth returns as an enemy in Infinity Blade III. He can be encountered by Siris beside the golden treasure chest inside the Ark, or by Isa in Larioth after the golden (final) treasure chest (if a Solar Trans weapon is equipped). Ryth does not appear in the Deathless Quest. Ryth does not talk to Isa. Ryth raises 4000 levels after each encounter, whether you defeat him or you lose. When you begin Act V, you will see his spaceship flying into the Ark. During the fight with Ryth, all gems and potions are disabled, except for the gems inside the equipped Solar Trans weapon. Ryth drops the Solar-Trans OX when defeated by Siris, and the Solar-Trans MX when defeated by Isa. Notes In Infinity Blade III, Galath, Soulless Raidriar, and the Collector (if he is equiped with the correct weapon type) shares some of his fury chains. Dialogue (IB2) Dialogue (IB3) Trivia * It is unknown why Ryth does not care why Siris is in the Tower, because most Deathless knew at that time that Siris was trying to release the Worker, and were afraid that he would succeed. * Ryth is only concerned about his glory. Being a renowned duelist, Ryth only worries about his warrior reputation, as can be seen in the talk between him and Siris in Infinity Blade III. * It is possible that Ryth is unaware of the Worker's actions and plans, as he seems to be foolishly worried about his battle skills rather than the fate of the world as a whole. Ryth seems to live to fight for honor and glory. Gallery Ryth ship flight.png Ryth with ship.png Ryth whispers.PNG Ryth whispers2.PNG Ryth whispers3.PNG Ryth pact.PNG Ryth pact2.PNG photo (5).png|First Encounter w/ Ryth Ryth pact3.PNG photo (9).png photo (6).png|Damage out of 4450 HP photo (7).png photo (8).png|+400 Fire gem drop Rythib3.jpg|Ryth returns in Infinity Blade III. C8sSEQK.jpg RythIB3.jpg|Ryth talking to Siris inside the Ark FirstRythfighyIB3.jpg Dodge.jpg|Ryth battling Siris Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade II Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Regular enemies Category:IB3 1.3 Category:IB2 1.2 Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III